Time Turner
by Natural-BohoChick
Summary: 3 Years after the war things are pretty rocky for Hermione and her family, trials and surprises are headed their way. But what happens when you have to send someone back in time to ensure your future and your innocence? Everything happens for a reason and sometimes you know exactly what that reason is.


**Hi there everyone! So after a long break from Fanfiction I decided to finally try to write something and stick to it. This is set 4 years after Voldemort is defeated, but there are still trials going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters I am simply borrowing them for my amusement!**

 **Please enjoy and feel free to ask questions:)**

 **...**

 **Chapter one- Trials and misunderstandings**

From my seat on the porch I watched the sunrise peek over the rows of wheat and flowers growing in the fields, I had always enjoyed the thought of having a farm but after actually having one I realized what a challenge it was, but that just made it even better, the challenge of just using your instinct. The moment before the sun came up is what i really loved about living out here, the silence. So many hard and heartbreaking choices landed me right where I belonged, it took some great sacrifices but ultimately I knew that I had made the right decisions. Finally after years of fighting and hatred I feel fulfilled, even though my 17 year self would die if she knew how my life turned out, but I am not afraid to admit that I have loved every second I have been married to my husband, I never saw it coming, but you can't help who you love even if he was once your enemy.

Hearing the door slam I looked behind me to see my handsome son trying to balance coffee and toast. He had strait platinum blonde hair, with striking silver eyes, he looked like a clone of his father but he did have a light dusting of freckles along his nose and he wasn't cursed with blinding pale skin. He was going to be a heart breaker I could already tell even if he was only 3. We decided to name him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to keep the constellation name tradition going but he promised we could name our next child something muggle sounding.

"Hi mummy, Daddy said to bwing these for you." He said as he almost spilled the coffee trying to put it on the side table next to me. Without any warning I grabbed him up and held him close to me, thinking about how many times I almost lost him. But my pregnant belly made it difficult to hold him too close to me, I was about 5 months along but already as big as a house.

"Mama, don't be sad." He said softly touching my face. I smiled into his hand pretending to bite it. His giggles, tinkling like bells, lifted the heavy feeling that had pooled in my gut.

"I'm not sad baby, I'm grateful." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I squeezed him to me again.

Today was the day of the trial. After 4 years of peace the ministry has decided to charge my husband with things he did as a student of Hogwarts. I was nervous, even though Draco has changed in obvious ways, people still have a distaste for the Malfoy name and are bitter (rightfully so) about Dracos actions. This however I was not expecting. I had given up a lot to follow my heart, which included my friends and a normal life in the wizarding community and now I might lose the one person I had fought so hard to keep. I knew nobody but me would stand up in his defense and that was the scariest part, he did not have a very high status anymore and his name did not have much relevance. Harry is the only one who attempted to come to terms with it though we don't see each other much, but at least I knew he didn't hate me.

"Hermione? Honey?" My eyes snapped open and focused on Dracos worried face, as he opened the back door. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't just worried about me, if they do decide he is guilty he will go to Azkaban, I could even think about what would happen if he ended up there. He was considered a traitor to the deatheaters and most of them were serving their time in Azkaban. Scorpius shifted in my lap to give me a kiss on my cheek when he noticed my sudden change in mood.

"Scorp? Why don't you go in and ask Minny to help you put on the clothes Mummy picked out for you." Draco said. I gently set him on his feet and he gave his dad a hug before silently disappearing through the door. I turned my attention to Draco to see him already staring at me with eyes full of emotions, so many that I couldn't decipher what exactly he was feeling just that he was worried about today, as he should be.

"Draco, it will be okay. They have to think about our family's well-being and having a father in..." I trailed off not being able to speak that name. He moved closer to me and put his arms around my waist, I held onto him like he was the only thing keeping me alive. His hands slowly moved down to caress my stomach, a sad smile then appeared on his face and immediately knew he was thinking he might not get to meet his daughter.

"Draco,please don't go there." But the truth was he might not.

"Hermione... we knew this might happen. Whatever happens today, the only thing I care about is that at least you knew how I changed" His fingers lightly brushed away the tears that had slid down my face. "Now go get dressed and finish your toast, we have to be there soon." He pressed his lips to mine so gently I didn't really feel them at all,but before I could deepen it he pulled away and pushed me to the door. I gave him a tight smile before heading inside.

I knew that today would be hard on him, they would want to revisit everything he has done in the last 3 years and go as far back as when he was just a boy in Hogwarts. This scared me, knowing that back then he fully believed in Voldemorts cause at the time, there was one thing I knew that we could use as a defense but it was so far fetched that they might not even consider it. The outcome of this trial was bleak and we both knew it and the only thing I could think of was Scorpius, he had been through so much already losing his daddy would be detrimental to him.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I heard Minny say quietly through the bedroom door.

"Yes Minny? Come in!" i yelled as i finished putting my heels on. Turning to see Scorpius in his white collard shirt and black dress pants I had laid out for him this morning, he was also holding his favorite slytherin green dress robe. He ran up to me excited and put his arms up for me to pick him up.

"Does he look okay, Miss?" Without even taking my eyes off Scorp I nodded. With a crack Minny disappeared and I hauled him up onto my hip and looked around the room like it was the last time I would see it. Sighing I headed back downstairs to meet Draco at the fireplace. His face wrinkled with worry made him look 10 years older than what he was.

"You ready?" I asked. His eyes snapped to mine, and I could see that his eyes were steel blue, devoid of emotion. Without another word we all stepped into the fireplace, I reached my hand out for him to hold but he made no move to take it. He was starting to distance himself and I didn't like how he wouldn't let me comfort him. He grabbed the floo powder and threw it at our feet.

"Ministry of magic!"

...

"Mr. Malfoy, you are here to be put on trial for war crimes you committed during your 6th year of Hogwarts and on." Minister Shacklebolt announced to get the trial started.

"Yes minister, I am" Draco answered sternly. His face showing no emotion, though his body language screamed unease. I could see that even from our seats in the back of the court, I was trying to stay somewhat unseen, especially because scorpius is here. I looked around trying to find Narcissa in the crowd of people still filing in and finding their seats, it seems this is the most interesting trial going on today. Finally I spotted her but she was already seated on the other side of the room and she wouldn't see me if i had waved to her, she is still coming around to the idea of a muggleborn being a Malfoy. She has never been rude to me but she didn't open her arms in welcoming either.

Minister shacklebots took his seat and waved his hand to a tall balding man, his eyes were coal black and his face was scrunched up in an evil smirk. This man was very creepy looking and to be honest he was possibly not even human, the was he walked was like he was stalking Draco for his next meal.

"Mr. Langley, you may begin." Shacklebots said in an overly cheerful voice. Mr. Langley cleared his throat and stared at Draco before opening his mouth to talk.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your family has had a long history of dark magic? Has it not?" He sneered, while walking in circles around Draco. "And remember you cannot tell a lie."

"Yes they have, mostly on my fathers side." he answered curtly. He was trying to look anywhere but that beastly old man. There was a long pause before Langley spoke again causing an almost awkward silence throughout the whole room.

"Though you were young you choose to take the dark mark, regardless of any pressures from you father you took it, which is a crime against the ministry." I guess his thing was to state the obvious. "You in fact carried out orders from Voldemort himself, shall I ask you about those as well?" He walked to the stand and grabbed some papers as if reviewing them for a moment.

"Mummy." Scorpius whispered beside me. I looked down to him only to see his eyes were focused somewhere else, Ginny Weasley to be exact, and she was staring right back. I couldn't tell if she was glaring or trying to read me but it soon made me uncomfortable, especially when I noticed that the whole Weasley clan was staring at my son and I. Ginny suddenly got up and started walking our way, I jumped a little when she sat down next to Scorpius, who looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"What do you want Ginevra?" I said coldly while pulling Scorp closer to me.

"I didn't recognize you at first." She said simply. I could help but feel a little maddened by her answer, that's why she came over and disturbed me? Because she didn't recognize me. I scoffed and turned my attention back to the trail.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is it true that you cursed a necklace intended for Professor Dumbledore?" The hate dripped from Langley's lips. Without letting Draco answer he continued.

"Is it also true that instead of it reaching its intended victim it instead inflicted severe injuries on Katie Bell. Did it not?" he almost yelled, though Draco's face remained cool and collected.

"Yes that is true to some extent."

"To some extent" He mocked and smirked to the crowd.

The panic feeling was coming back as I watched my husband getting pushed around in front of people who dont even fully understand the situation he was in. Ginnys hot hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped at the contact. I looked at her again and her face had softened as she looked at scorpius, obviousy remembering the incident that happened while in Hogwarts.

"Look Hermione, I came over to talk to you about something. I had been wanting to send you a letter but I didn't know if you would even read it and I didn't even know where you lived to be honest." She finished looking ashamed. Despite her family glaring at her.

"Ginny, is this really such a good time?" motioning towards the trial going on beside us. she glanced at Dracos stone cold face and then back to me a fire in her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't think this is fair, what the ministry is doing to you. Harry wanted me to ask you to maybe bring Draco to his office later so we can discuss some things." She said urgently. I paused before answering, though I already knew what I was going to say. Draco would not be happy about it, but right now Harry is our best bet, even if he hasn't been there for me in recent years he did try to keep in touch.

"Ginny the trial will be over by then, but if you think that would be worth a shot then yes. I will bring him." A mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"Actually Harry took care of that as well... He sent a letter that should be arriving shortly to stop the trial and send Draco to him." I was truly shocked then. After 3 years of not talking could I just let them back into my heart with no explanation?

"Ginny? Why are you all of a sudden interested in our life?" It came out a little cross but it was true. They had no problem ignoring me and shutting us out but now that we were having troubles they want to come to our rescue... though we did desperately need it. Scorp tightened his hold on my hand and in an instant I knew I had to do whatever it took to protect our family.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for not talking to for all these years, I just didn't know what to say. And Ron... he threatened all of us, Plus I was just going through a lot, we all were and I think maybe things just fell throught the cracks. But I want to help, I want to get to know your family and be in our life, if you'll have me." Her eyes were pleading with me, begging me to say yes.

Just then a huge black eagle came flying to the center of the courtroom and dropped a letter precisely on the ministers lap. Everyone stared in shock as the minister opened the letter and stood up rather abruptly.

"The trial will be postponed until further notice." he said simply before stepping down and letting Draco out of the chair he was sitting in. I could tell he whispered something in his ear and slapped him on the back.

"Mummy I don't feel good." Scorpius said rubbing his head. I squeezed his hand and pulled him onto my lap rocking him a little.

"Hermione? I think we should go meet Draco and see about meeting with Harry." Ginny said beside me. I looked beyond her to the Weasley clan, most were still glaring daggers into the back of her head, and I wondered for a second what the cost of helping us was for her. Meeting my gaze she saw who I was looking at.

"Don't worry about them, they will come around. Especially after we prove that Malfoy has changed." It was then that I truly recognized the sincerity in her voice, I remember that Ginny was sweet but she is going out of her way to be nice. Tears pricked to my eyes.

"Thank you Ginny. I appreciate what you are trying to do. It means a lot." I closed my eyes and held onto Scorpius feeling some glimpse of hope.

"I have a lot to make up for Hermione, I'm sorry it's taken this long but I'm here now. Okay lets go." She said standing up with her back turned towards her family.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading, Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue:) I'm sorry Its a short chapter but I wanted to test the waters first. A new chapter will be up every Wednesday!**


End file.
